1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing, and more particularly to a fishing rod support that provides a versatile device for supporting the butt or handle of a fishing rod against various portions of the angler's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sport and game fishing are increasingly popular activities for many people. Generally, these activities do not require a great deal of upper body strength or exertion, particularly with smaller freshwater fish (bass, etc.). However, there are many exceptions to the above statement, particularly with larger ocean fish. While most anglers do not fish for marlin or other game fish weighing perhaps over a thousand pounds, even smaller fish such as large tuna and some freshwater catfish and sturgeon can require considerable upper body strength to hold the fishing rod while fighting such a large fish.
This can be of even greater concern for an angler who has injured his or her back and/or lacks upper body strength or flexibility for whatever reason. The strength required to manipulate a large and heavy rod and reel, and to fight a larger fish can result in undue pain and discomfort for such a disabled individual, thus removing a great deal of the satisfaction and pleasure from the sport.
Thus, a fishing rod support solving the aforementioned problems is desired.